Secerts of Cooking
by georges'wife'forever
Summary: When Draco and Harry meet at a muggle bar they get trashed and that is the start of their relationship. Harry and Ginny are in the middle of a divorce, and Draco is having a rough time. They get trashed and need up spending the night together. Five years after that faithful night, and years of Harry having to cook the meals he finds Draco cooking their anniversary dinner. That is w


Secrets of Cooking

 **Harry finds out that Draco's secret passion is cooking**

 ***Harry's Point of View***

It had been five years since that faithful night that I found him sitting in a bar in a muggle town not far from London. Ginny and I had gotten married right after the war, and now our marriage was falling apart. She didn't understand that when we got married that emotions were running high from all the deaths, and the fact that Voldemort was no longer a threat to the wizarding world, and I had yet to sort out the sexuality problem that I was facing. She didn't like it, but I didn't give her any choice we were divorcing, and I announced it at dinner that night. It did not go well with Ron, but Molly understood of the situation. I had fled the Burrow before Ron could get me alone, and strangle me for hurting his little sister.

The two of us had been living apart for a couple months; she lived in the little house near the Burrow while I was staying in an apartment in Wembley. There was a small bar in walking distance from my place, and I often frequented it after I got home from the Ministry or from a mission.

That night after stopping at home I walked down, and entered the cozy little establishment, and that is when I spotted the platinum blond hair. I walked up, sat down beside him, and ordered my normal tequila, and to keep it coming. He finally looked up when my drink was placed on the bar. "Great! Just what I needed." He mumbled under this breath, and shot back the last of this whiskey.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Draco asked. I noticed that his words did not have his normal harshness. "I should be asking you the same thing. I live just down the street, and come here almost every evening." Draco nodded sipping the new drink that was placed in front of him. The two of us sat in silence for a while later, and then he started to talk to me just telling me why he was there. We sat talking until the bar closed at three in the morning; neither of us were in any shape to try to apperaite or floo, so I offered him my couch and he accepted since he was not able to get home.

Not long after that night we started seeing each other on the regular, going out for dinner, clubbing, and Ministry events. Ginny and I divorce was finalized, and soon after that Draco and I made our commitment to each other.

Normally on our anniversary I left the officer early, came home and cooked us a dinner and desert. We would sit in the living room on the floor in front of the fire while eating and talking, just enjoying each other's company. I never thought that Draco Malfoy would be up for doing something so sweetly romantic until he was the one that suggested that instead of making a mess in the dining room we ate in the living room.

This year was going to be different. I was working on a large case of people going missing and never being found, and we found evidence that there were muggle drugs involved as well. I had flooed Draco at his office to tell him that I was not going to be able to leave early, but when I got home we could still lay in front of the fire like we always did. He just smiled, and reassured me that it was perfectly fine; I smiled back and told him that I loved him before pulling out of the floo.

Early that evening I had sent my patronus home to tell Draco that it would be close to midnight before I could get out of the office; it was a couple minutes after midnight when I opened the door to our beautiful home. As the door closed behind me, and the cold wind died down in the hall way I got a big nose full of a wonderful scent. I followed the smell to the kitchen, I stepped into the room and Draco had on my apron with his back to me. I crossed my arms over my chest, and smiled.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, don't you look homey wearing that apron, and cooking?" I said, he spun around with a shocked expression, and then blushed. He walked up to me, kissed my cheek. "Well Mr. Malfoy, someone had to cook today or we would starve." I sat down at the little brunch table in the kitchen to watch him finish preparing our meals, and plating them. "Come Harry, dinner time." We picked up our plates, and carried them to the living room.

After dinner we sat together in front of the fire enjoying each other company. "So when did you learn to cook?" I asked half asleep. "I have been having Pansy teach me over the last couple months. It's like making potions, and I didn't know how much I was going to love doing it." He had a wide, beautiful smile on his face. "It gives me a chance to cool down after work or when I am mad. I came in from work, and I was furious not long after being in the kitchen I couldn't help but smile as I was mixing the cookie dough."

I chuckled, kissed his head and then dozed off.


End file.
